Transformation
by Under This Rain
Summary: Alors qu'il se reveil, Sherlock s'apercoit très vite que quelque chose ne va pas.


Amis du jour, bonjor, amis du soir, bonsoir!

Voila un ptit os un peu jeté comme ca sur le papier après avoir vu le trailer d'elementary...Y'a pas vraiment de senario mais après avoir vu cette ignominie j'avais b'soin d'ecrir et voila ce qui en est sortit.

* * *

_Moriarty plaqua son amant contre le mur. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas dominer et le poussa sur le mur opposé. Pour revanche, le criminel embrassa furieusement son amant, laissant un gout de sang dans leurs bouche puis allongea violemment le détective sur une table proche. Cependant sa tête heurta le coin de la table, et il tomba a terre, inconscient.

_ Quand il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, attendant que ses élancements a la tête lui passent. Il sentis un malta sous lui. Instinctivement, il chercha du bout des doigts Moriarty. le lit était vide et froid. Il se leva alors d'un bond tout en ouvrant les yeux. Il attendit que son vertige passe puis observa autour de lui. Il n'était pas au 221 Baker Street. Ni chez Moriarty…Mais où alors? Quelque chose le choqua alors…il ne voyait plus comme avant. Il réfléchit un moment avant de trouver ce qui n'allais pas. Il avait rétrécit. Comment pouvait il être plus petit? Ce n'était pas possible! Il décida de partir a la recherche d'un miroir. Il sortit de ce qui semblait être la chambre et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit. C'etait la salle de bain. Il se regarda alors dans le miroir. Il ne cru pas ce qu'il y vit. Ce n'était pas lui.

_Dans le miroir se reflétait l'image d'un homme châtain clair, voir blond, d'environ un mètre soixante dix aux yeux marron. Un homme tout ce qui était de plus banal Une mèche tomba devant les yeux de Sherlock, il leva le bras pour la repousser avant de s'apercevoir que la mèche était blonde. Ok, il était l'homme dans le miroir. Il bougea et observa le reflet qui suivait ses gestes. Il resta un moment a buger. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Il retourna dans la chambre et s'étendit sur le lit. Il avait perdu son physique -son sublime et unique, physique. Après de longues minutes, il renonça a essayer de trouver de raisonnement logique et essaya plutôt de trouver une solution a sa situation. Déjà, où était il? Il ne savais pas. Il se releva et fit le tour du propriétaire. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et rien, dans l'odeur, ou dans les bruit environant lui donnais une idée de où il pouvais se trouver. Il passa a autre chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve John, il l'aiderai. Où même mieux, Mycroft. Il fouilla ses poches et trouva son téléphone. Il envoya un message a Watson…qui ne repondit pas. Quel bon a rien, il n'était jamais joignable quand il fallait ! Voulu alors envoyer un message a son frère…Mais ne le trouva pas dans le répertoire. Par contre, un nom attira son attention.

'Papa?'

WTF?

_ Son père était mort quand il était jeune, il ne lui restait plus que sa mère et Mycroft… C'etait étrange, très étrange. Il voulu appeler le numéro mais fut interrompu par une voix.

'Sherlock, déjà debout?

- Euh…Vous êtes…?

- bah c'est moi…Joan Watson. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? T'as reprit de la drogue?

- Joan Watson?"

_ Alors là, Sherlock ne comprenait plus rien. Il avais changer de corps, son père était vivant, et John…Etait une femme? Asiatique en plus? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire. Pendant une seconde, l'idée qu'il s'était peut être en effet drogué lui traversa l'esprit; Pourtant, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Puis il n'en avait pas les symptômes. Il avait besoin d'air. Il laissa la jeune femme comme ca puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Par chance, elle était déverrouillée. Il se précipita a l'extérieur. Il respira de grandes bouffés d'oxygènes. Puis se rendit compte d'une chose. Les voitures roulaient a droite. Il n'était donc pas en Angleterre. Mais où? Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver la réponse. La jeune femme lui avait parler anglais, donc, une colonie, elle avait un léger accent américain, ajouté cela au grands immeubles qui bordait la rue…New York. Mais bordel, que foutait t il a New York? Il errait en plein cauchemar. Il reprit son téléphone. Il avait besoin de Moriarty. il était totalement perdu. Il chercha encore dans son répertoire mais ne le trouva pas…bizarre. Encore. Il descendit alors la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. n'importe quelle station de police pourrai l'aider a trouver Moriarty…n'était t il pas le plus grand criminel de son époque?

_ Alors qu'il arrivait a une intersection, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Il observa son nouveau reflet quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte d'un truc…IL AVAIT UNE ECHARPE ROUGE! Alors là, ça devenait vraiment délirant! Alors qu'il allais repartir, une voix l'appela. Il se retourna et reconnu la 'Joan Watson' de tout a l'heure. Il essaya de l'ignoré mais elle le rattrapa rapidement et le força a se retourné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a se libérer, elle l'embrasse a pleine bouche. Oh; Mon. Dieu. Une femme l'embrassait. Ce n'était même plus un cauchemar a ce point, c'était pire. Il la rejeta violement (une femme, beurk!).

'j'peux savoir ce que vous faite?

- Sherlock, Qu'est ce qui...

_ Il n'attendit même la fin de la phrase et partit a vive allure, laissant la femme plutôt perplexe sur le trottoir. Il tourna dans la première rue de manière a essayer de la distancer au plus vite. Il voulais son 'Tyty. Par chance, i vit un policier a quelque pas devant lui. Il lui demanda le chemin pour le commissariat le plus proche et se dernier lui indiqua. Il suivit l'itinéraire et y arriva en moins de 10 minutes. Il attendit patiemment que la personne devant lui ai fini puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'accueil.

"Bonjour, euh, je suis Sherlock Holmes, je travail avec Scotland Yard. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez des information sur 'Ty…Euh…James Moriarty, s'il vous plait?

- Sur qui? Je vais voir mais son nom ne me dit rien."

_ le détective attendit quelques minutes que le policier cherche dans son ordinateur.

" Désolé Monsieur, je n'ai aucun résultat. Il n'est pas dans nos fichiers.

- Vous rigolez? Il est forcement fiché, c'est quand même l'homme qui as faillis voler les bijoux de la couronnes!

- Personne n'a jamais essayer de les voler, monsieur…"

_ Sherlock s'écroula au sol. Il ait l'impression que tout partait en vrille. Il se retrouvait a New York, sans doute la ville qu'il détestait le plus, loin de son champ de bataille préféré qu'était son Londres, il avait été embrassé par une femme (il en frissonna de dégoût rien que d'y repenser) , femme qui était en fait un double mellifique de son John , il avait troqué son magnifique, sublimissime (oui, ses chevilles vont bien) avec un corps au physique ordinaire et ennuyeux, il avait perdu son 'Tyty d'amour et il portait une écharpe rouge! Il fit alors ce qui lui sembla le plus censé a se moment: s'écrouler en sanglots.

" Je veux mon 'Tytyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

_ Le policier se baissa et essaya de le rassurer et surtout de le calmer. Mais plus ce dernier tentait de le calmer, plus Sherlock s'énervait et pleurait. Au bout d'une demi heure, le policier fut fatigué de ce gamin et ne trouva rien de mieux a faire que lui mettre une grande giffle qui fit valdinguer sa tête contre le mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

_ Quand il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, attendant que ses élancements a la tête lui passent. Il sentis un matela sous lui. Il se souvint alors de l'incroyable histoire qui lui était arriver. Il recommença alors a sangloter doucement. Puis il sentit deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de lui.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon ange?"

_ Sherlock ne repondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus son amant contre lui et d'enfouir dans tête dans son cou. Après de longues minutes a simplement rester comme ca, soulager d'apprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Sherlock raconta tout a Moriarty.

"…Et je t jure que c'était vraiment l'enfer…Pour preuve, j'avais une echarpe rouge quoi!"


End file.
